


Call Me A Masochist

by randomfatkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Dylan's comment on the "I Missed You" thing, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Scott and Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Stiles to find out where Derek is staying. Even without werewolf senses, he's pretty good with a computer and following his own instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me A Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> So by now, everyone has seen the comment that Dylan O'Brien said about Sterek and wanting to have a scene where Stiles says he misses Derek. I kind of went with my own take on a possible way that would/could happen. Not beta'd and my first major attempt at Sterek. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments if you want!

It doesn't take long for Stiles to find out where Derek is staying. Even without werewolf senses, he's pretty good with a computer and following his own instincts. 

He doesn't mean to stalk or pry, but he just needed to see Derek and make sure that everything is okay. It's been awhile and Isaac won't give out much details, even to Scott with their new-found bromance.  

As his jeep pulls up in front of the building, he sees a familiar figure opening the door. Derek is standing there, shoulders square wearing his signature black leather jacket with dark blue jeans on. He can see the collar of a black shirt peaking out. He looks good, Stiles has to admit. 

When Stiles finally gets the courage to open the driver side door to get out, he can feel his legs shake a little. "Come one, you can do this," he tells himself. He manages to not fall embarrass himself even more. 

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asks. Stiles can hear the annoyance in his voice but there's no major threat behind it. His eyes didn't flash red and fangs didn't appear, so Stiles counts this as a win. 

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles says, grinning. He's standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the Alpha. Up close, Stiles has realized that Derek is even more attractive than he cared to admit out loud. 

"Again, what do you want?" Derek asks as he looks down at Stiles. "Uh, nothing really. Just wanted to see how you were doing and," Stiles walks up past Derek, looking into the building. To the left he can see a staircase that spirals up to loft area that overlooks the open floor plan of the room. There's a kitchen to the right against the wall. There's two doors on the left wall, Stiles assumes is a bathroom and Isaacs room. 

Stiles looks back at Derek and grins. "Nice place. It's a major step up from the burnt down shell of your childhood home and that condemned train station that Scott described as "cozy"," Stiles tells him. 

Knowing that Stiles won't be leaving anytime soon, Derek pushes them both into the place and shuts the door behind them. "So, how are you? How's domestic life with the cub?" Stiles asks. 

Derek ignores him, only scowls at him. Stiles snoops around the room, looking at the couches and into the bathroom like he suspected. "Still with the not talking. I would have thought that might have changed," Stiles says as he stops and looks at Derek. 

The werewolf doesn't say anything but stares at Stiles. "Fine, I'll go. I just wanted to see how you were. Isaac doesn't say much and forgive me for actually having heart and caring about your well-being," Stiles says. He makes his way towards the door before Derek grabs his arm and stops him. 

"Thanks," Derek says quietly. Stiles doesn't expect that. He's never expected that from the Alpha. 

The grip on his arm loosens a bit and Stiles turns towards him with a still flabbergasted look on his face. "What?" Derek asks. 

"I just wasn't expecting that. Was expecting more of the growling and the throat ripping and teeth, but not that," Stiles tells him. 

Derek smiles. And that does something to Stiles. Something he  _knew_  shouldn't of happened. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Derek smiled. At him. 

"Call me a masochist I guess. I sort of missed the threats," Stiles says, looking at Derek. "I guess I just missed you." Stiles doesn't face Derek when he says it. He only stares at his shoes and fidgets with his hands in his pocket. 

"I should go. Sorry for stopping by unannounced," Stiles says as he heads for the door again. 

"Stiles, wait," Derek calls out. Of course, he freezes at the sound of Derek calling out for him. He turns slowly and looks at Derek. He can see that Derek isn't angry or annoyed, but he looks almost nervous. 

"Isaac won't be home for awhile. Want to grab a bite to eat?" Derek asks. 

Stiles grins at him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." 


End file.
